lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Khairiboss0601/What characters would you like for Lego Dimensions?
Lego Dimensions will expand throughly on (finally since Disney infinity was really annoying due to the fact that they kept on releasing 3 versions of the game which costs a lot of money for those three versions). Here are some ideas that I would like to have in Lego dimensions:- Returning Franchises DC Comics: (T) The Flash + Flashcar (the one from the Justice League animated series.) Abilities: Super Speed, Acrobatics, Master Build, High Jump, Accelerator Switches Green Lantern + Lantern Jet Abilities: Grappling Hook, Strength, Flight, Heat Vision, Silver LEGO Blowup, Illumination (F) Supergirl + (vehicle that will probably be similar to Supergirl) Abilities: Flight, Strength, Freeze Breath, Laser, Dive, Invulnerability, X-Ray Vision (F) Robin + Robincycle Abilities: Boomerang, Silver LEGO Blowup (F) Shazam + Shazam-like vehicle Abilities: Electricity, Super Strength, Flight, Dive, Invulnerability, X-Ray Vision (F) The Penguin + The Duck Boat Abilities: Mini Access, Heat Vision, Silver LEGO Blowup The Lego Movie: (T) Vitruvius/ Ghost Vitruvius + The Gateaway Glider Abilities: Flight, Magic, Silver LEGO Blowup, Illumination, Master Build, Mind Control Metalbeard + Sea Cow Abilities: Target, Pole Vault, Strength, Master Build, Big Transformation (F) Lord Business + Micro-Manager Abilities: Flight, Target, Sticking (KRAGEL), Strength, Hacking, Technology, Identity The Lord of the Rings: (F) Bilbo Baggins (young) + Smaug the Terrible Abilities: Mini Access, Heating, Pole Vault, Vine Cut (F) Frodo Baggins + Boatamir Abilities: same as Frodo's. The WIZARD OF OZ: (T) Dorothy Gale + Oz's Hot Air Balloon Abilities: Hazard Cleaner, Growth, Boomerang, Identity, Drone Access (with Toto), Digging (with Toto), Tracking (with Toto) The Good Witch of the North + Pink Bubble Abilities: Flight, Silver LEGO Blowup, Magic, Illumination, Mind Control The SIMPSONS: (F) Groundskeeper Willie + Tractor Ability: Sonar Smash (using bagpipes) (T) Marge Simpson + ___________ Abilities: Vacuum, " a new hair ability" Lisa Simpson + ___________ Abilities: Mini Access, Drone, Sonar Smash (saxophone), Technology Jurassic World: (F) Alan Grant + Pterodactyl Abilities: Tracking, Targeting, Vine Cut, Stealth, Trapping (F) Claire + T-Rex Back To The Future: (F) Biff Tannen (1955') + FORD Abilities: Boomerang (using money) PORTAL 2: (F) Wheatley + Frankenturret Abilities: Hacking, Technology, Invulnerability, Super Strength, Switch Cores Scooby-Doo: (F) Fred Jones + Mystery Plane/ Bike Abilities: Trapping, Tracking, Illumination (F) Mummy + Mummy's Tomb Abilities: Big Transformation, Super Strength Ninjago: (F) Skylor + Ninja Glider Abilities: Heat Vision, Super Strength, Electricity, Ice, Stealth, Acrobatics, Deflection (F) Pythor + Rattlecopter Abilities: Small Transformation, Manipulate Chima: (F) Worriz + Wolf Rider Abilities: Chi, Super Strength, Acrobatics, ..... Doctor Who: (F) Jack Harness + Torchwood SUV/ Chula Warship Abilities: Tracking, Trapping, Stealth (F) River Song + Byzantinum Abilities: Ghostbusters: (F) Dana Barrett (orange outfit) + Some made up vehicle just like slimer (btw Dana got manipulated by Gozer so I think she should fly) Abilities: Flight, Transformation, Magic, Illumination (F) Louis Tully + Ecto-3 Abilities: Midway Arcade: (F) 8- Bit Astronaut + Defender Spaceship Abilities: Hacking, Sonar Smash, Target, Technology, Glide (F) Spy Hunter + Weapon Transporter Abilities: Target, Hacking, Technology NEW FRANCHISES THAT I THINK SHOULD BE IN LEGO DIMENSIONS: ---- Harry Potter: (it is a must since it is a retired-WB product and one of the best LEGO video games.) (L) Harry Potter + Knight Bus + Buckbeak the Hipogriff (T/F) Dumbledore + Fawkes the Phoenix, Voldermort + Nagini Lego City UNDERCOVER: (one of the most fascinating Lego games and Lego city has been on through years so it should be in this game.) (L) Chase McCain + Police SUV + Changing Room Lego System: (yes especially Johnny Thunder & Pirates) (T) Johnny Thunder + Adventures Car, Captain Redbeard + Captain Redbeard's Ship (Johnny Thunder could be in the Lego movie franchise but it depends so..) (F) Pepper Roni + Pizza Cannon MIB3: (50/50 since Sony/Columbia Pictures did sign a deal with Lego for Ghostbusters) (L) Agent J + Jet Pack + Monocycle (F) Agent K + FORD P.O.S -The reason I decided to separate Agent K & Agent J was because Agent J went time travelling to the past in MIB3 so I hope they can do just a thing like that in missions and free roam as well. Though the problem is that Will Smith doesn't want to portray Agent J for MIB4 007: (not sure but it will be cool!) (L) 007 (different interactions just like the Doctor) + Rocket Pack + Aston Martin E.T: (it was leaked that E.T will be in the game due to Universal Studios had an agreement with Lego to let BTTF & Jurassic World so I guess 50/50) (F) E.T + UFO Half-Life 2: (75% likely due to Portal 2) (L) Gordon Freeman + Muscle Car + EMP Tool (F) Alyx Vance + Scout Car Ultra Agents: (it better be since it is a Lego product) (T) Solomon Blaze + Ultra ATV, Max Burns + Hoverbike Despicable Me/Minions: (same reason for E.T but never got leaked) (L) Gru + Grumobile + Jelly Maker (F) Lucy + Lucy's Car (F) Kevin + Minion The Terminator: (10% likely but I just want to spread my idea) (L) T-800 + Motorcycle + Tank (F) Sarah Connor + Jeep Futurama: (maybe since Matt Groening retain the rights from Comedy Central) (T) Fry + Hover Car, Bender + Planet Express Ship Looney Tunes: (a WB product so it is very likely) (L) Bugs Bunny + Carrot Car + Hot Rod (F) Daffy Duck + Daffy's Car (F) Marvin the Martian + UFO (F) Road Runner + ACME TNT Cartoon Network Cartoons Universe: (YES and in free roam, the universe will be bond together but still include places from these cartoons) Ed Edd N Eddy: (T) Ed + Jawbreaker, Eddy + Prize Grabber Dexter's Laboratory: (F) Dexter + His T-300 Computer or His destruct-o-mech (similar to emmet but this is white) Codename Kids Next Door: (F) Nigel Uno + R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R Powerpuff Girls: (F) Bubbles + (one of Bubbles' toys which certainly will be a fictional unicorn though again not quite sure) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: (F/T) Grim + Evil, Billy + Wagon/ Lucky Pants Adventure Time ((this will be separated and I'm not an AT fan so I hope i won't get it wrong)Thus this franchise will likely due to the leaks): (T) Finn + (some ship that I forgot), Jake + (dunno) Regular Show (this is a Cartoon Network running property so it is likely): (T) Mordecai + Arcade Machine, Rigby + Golf Kart Plants VS Zombies (this is a suggestion, don't know how likely it will be): (F) Crazy Dave + His RV The Big Bang Theory (35% chance, since it is a WB product but still not sure): (L) Sheldon Cooper/ Leonard Hofstader/ Howard/ Raj (they will have different powers)+ Science Kit + Computer The Flintstones: (A WB product so this will be a higher chance and the game put an Easter egg on one of the levels.) (L) Fred Flintstone + Dino + Flintstones Car (F) Barney Rubble + (undecided) The Jetsons: (Same reason for the Flintstones.) (F) George Jetson + The Jetsons' Car Tomb Raider: (65%, another suggestion, some people said Tomb Raider would be available) (L) Lara Croft + Seaplane + Jeep He-Man & The Masters Of The Universe: (75% since Mattel can lend the rights) (L) He-Man + Attak Trak + Battlecat Abilities: Invulenrability, Super Strength, Super Speed, Telepathy, Electricity (F) Skeletor + Panthor Scribblenauts: (50/50 product but it is a WB product) (F) Maxwell + Maxwell's Car Knight Rider: (it was leaked that Knight Rider would be in the game so why not?) (F) Michael Knight + K.I.T Sherlock: (75% since BBC allows Doctor Who) (T) Sherlock + Sherlock's Car, Dr John Watson + (Gadget) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: (adaption from the 1971 movie, not the film starring Johhny Depp) (L) Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile + Wonka Vision The Matrix: (fans speculated that this franchise will appear despite of a leak) (L) Neo + Hovercraft + DocBot Angry Birds: (a rumour states that the game might promote the game & include it for Y2) (F) Red + Catapult Zombie Catchers: (this is just a suggestion from an IOS game) (T) A.J + Zombie Trap, Bud + Ship Nexo Knights: (Probably since the TV show appeared on CN) (F) Clay Moorington + dunno Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (this is similar to Doctor Who, so could be?) (T) Bill + Time Travelling Phone Booth Car, Ted + Ford Mustang LEGO Minifigures (50/50 it should be but the hub will be very weird): (F) Mr Gold + Golden Car (F) Mr Good and Evil + Mr Good And Evil's Frankenstein (dunno) Lego Dimensions: (this will probably be include at the end of the game, would be cool to free roam if there is some interesting stuff in Lego lDimensions hub, not the vorton but Lord Vortech's Foundation Element Area) (F) Lord Vortech + VortechMobile Sorry for the long article! Share your thoughts and your ideas! Category:Blog posts